


Non Enim Ad Populum

by Rebellion042



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Gen, I wanted to write a oneshot so here, Sadstuck, this is legit a paragraph omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew it would hurt. You just didn't count the ways it could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Enim Ad Populum

When the pain comes, it is nothing like you imagine; a searing pain worse than the beatings, worse than the whipping. Your hands feel cold, probably because the heat is overloading your nerves, but you can hear your flesh sizzling and smell burnt skin. You receive a dozen more lashes, presumably to keep you from protesting or maybe just because they _enjoy_  it. You're done rebelling, though. The people can solve their own problems, they can be brainwashed by the Condesce herself for all you care.

And then the priests bring you outside.

You thought you knew the worst pain, but with the presence of them-Meulin and Mituna and Mom-beaten, defeated, you know your assumptions weren't true. Seeing the people you love this way, it's impossible to bear, and you wish you could just _die_  before you wonder: What's wrong with you? Had you really given up so easily? Your mind starts whirring with a plan and you hate yourself for it. There's no use, your gut tells you, because they're reading out your crimes and the crowd is jeering and you're just so _mad_ , because you recognize over half of them from the sermons and Meulin is struggling to hold up your best friend and your mother, and she's not even crying and you love her. You love her _so much_  and you _hate_  these people, not for what they've done to you, but what they've done to your family, what they've done to themselves. You barely realize that Darkleer has nocked the arrow, the crimes have stopped being said, the crowd is silent. When you scream, it's not because of the scars on your body or the hurt in your heart.

It's for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...oneshot being two paragraphs. I regret nothing.  
> Quid quid latine dictum sit, bonum.


End file.
